Story of a Broken Heart
by ThenIAlwaysMeantIt
Summary: This is a songfic on Bella after Edward left her in New Moon. He returns and she reveals to him her hidden talent at the Forks High talent show. it's sad but cute c: Better summary inside. Give it a chance : ONE-SHOT, Bella's POV.


**This is songfic after Edward comes back in New Moon. Some time has passed but Bella's still afraid that Edward might leave her again. But unable to tell Edward the way she really feels Bella signs up for her high school talent show and expresses everything there. Please read, give it a chance :) one-shot.**

**Song: Stay with Me by Danity Kane.**

**Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight or any related characters.**

Bella's POV.

"Bella, stop fidgeting you're going to do great," Alice repeated, exasperated, "I can see the future, remember?"

Alice stood backstage with me as I had my nervous breakdown. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, attempting and failing to compose myself. In approximately five to ten minutes I was going to perform a song in front of all of Forks High, and in front of Edward, the love of my life.

I don't think I could handle the pain if he ever left me again. I can't have that hole in my heart resurface; I need him with me, forever.

"Alice, no one knows that I'm going to go up there do they? Edward doesn't know, right?"

"No Bella, nobody knows, I'm reciting the Chinese alphabet in my head, so Edward doesn't have a clue," Alice smiled kindly at me.

I sighed, nobody ever knew of my hidden talent except for Renee and Alice. I never even told Edward.

"Alice, where is he sitting?" my voice rising an octave in anxiety.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Jazz, Edward and I will be sitting second row, Bella. Calm down. Breathe." I did as I was told, and surprisingly managed to not pass out. "Okay, Bella, they're going to call you out in less than two minutes. I'm going to go take my seat now, be ready and remember, you'll do fine," my best friend said in her tinkling voice, as she headed through the back stage door and into the audience.

I inched towards the separation between the two curtains, waiting to be called out. I could never have imagined ever doing this in my life. But after going through the heartache and things I've been through, you find out you can do many things. You can succeed in anything you set your mind to.

Ms. Cope's voice broke me out of my thoughts, "And now for our final performer, Isabella Swan!"

I braced myself and took a shuddering breath. In mere seconds I walked through the curtain and up to the center of the stage. Focusing my eyes on the microphone, I grabbed it in my trembling hands, and looked up. Every seat in the auditorium was filled, but I was only looking for one person. Edward. I scanned my eyes over the second row and found him at the edge, sitting there in all his glory. He gazed back at me with a dumbfounded and curious expression.

I looked away before I chickened out, and spoke into the microphone, "Um, hey everybody, this is a song called Stay with Me by Danity Kane."

As the music started, my heart pounded furiously against my ribcage, and my eyes closed. This song was just for him, so he could know what I can't live without. I took another deep calm breath and began to sing.

_Raindrops, fall from, everywhere I reach out, for you, but your not there  
So I stood, waiting, in the dark  
With your picture, in my hands  
Story of a broken heart_

_  
Stay with me  
Don't let me go  
Cause I can't be without you  
Just stay with me  
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you  
And I don't wanna know what it's like without you  
So stay with me  
Just stay with me_

_I'm trying and hoping, for the day  
When my touch is enough  
To take the pain away  
Cause I've searched for so long  
The answer is clear  
We'll be okay if we don't let it disappear_

These lines nearly made me choke from emotion. I pushed all of the memories of him leaving me into the back of my mind and continued singing.

_Stay with me  
Don't let me go  
Cause I can't be without you  
Just stay with me  
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you  
And I don't wanna know what it's like without you  
So stay with me  
Just stay with me_

I poured my heart out into this verse. He needed to know how I felt without him, how much he means to me.

_I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our picture hangs up to  
Remind me of the days  
You promised me we'd always be  
And never go away  
That's why I need you to stay_

I could feel the tears welling up behind my eyelids. I refused to let them fall.  
_Stay with me  
Don't let me go  
Cause I can't be without you  
Just stay with me  
And hold me close  
Because I've built my world around you  
And I don't wanna know what it's like without you  
So stay with me  
Just stay with me_

_Oh, oh.. oh  
don't leave  
so I stay waiting in the dark..._

The music reached its end as I opened my eyes and the traitor tears spilled over my cheeks. I wiped them away as fast as possible and fixed my eyes upon Edward. If he could have cried he would have been bawling. Edward sat there with the most agonized expression I had ever seen. His topaz eyes were burning with what seemed as self loathing and regret.

Before anyone had time to react, Edward flew out of his chair and leaped up onto the stage.

"Bella," my beloved choked out, reaching me, "Oh Bella, I am so sorry! I love you so much!"

Edward embraced me into his arms and almost crushed me to him. He kissed my hair and whispered, "Love, I will never leave you again. I will stay with you, forever."

"I love you so much, Edward," I sobbed into his chest, gripping onto his upper arms.

We stood there for a few more seconds, and an eruption of applause broke through the auditorium.

**What do you think? I've been wanting to write something like this lately.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, REVIEW! :) **

**Thank you. **


End file.
